In A Hopeless World
by noahpuckedrach
Summary: A new beginning was what they were after, a new start with their children, who would have thought that they would be each other's new beginnings.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"I'm sorry Finn, but I just can't stay here like this…"

"Like what?" Finn interrupted, fuming with anger at his fiancé.

"You know what! This cannot keep going on, I have more to think about than just myself now, Analise is barely a year and half years old, she's beginning to learn! I do not want her watching her so called father drinking himself to death!" She fumed.

"I'm in control now though, you know I am, I would never hurt Ana you know that…"

"Just like you said you'd never hurt me, you have to understand that this is for the best, I'm twenty-six years old Finn, I have a life ahead of me with Analise that doesn't involve you anymore, I'm sorry but this is the way it has to go" She sighed, leaving Finn would be the hardest thing for her to do, she gave up everything for him, for him to turn around and throw it back in her face. Knowing that Analise would grow up without a father was breaking her, but she could no longer stand his ways with alcohol.

"Please, Rach, I promise that I'll sober up, for you and for Ana"

"It's too late Finn, I'm sorry" With that she turned on her heal, picking up Analise from where she was on the floor, clearly disinterested with the fight between her parents. Getting into the car she set off for their new life, a new life with new opportunities in New York City.

Having two four-year olds was not the plan Puck had in mind when he imagined his life at the age of twenty-seven. Although he loved Jackson and Lailie more than anything else in the world, his dreams of conquering New York as a rock star had faded to the reality of owning his own day care.

"Daddy" Jackson screamed as he came running full force towards him. Puck shaking out of his thoughts, quickly bent down in time to catch his boisterous son in his arms before swinging him around, electing giggles from the small child. A small tug on the bottom of his trousers informed him that his daughter wanted to be picked up to. Shifting them into each arm, he turned around to find his mother waiting with a smile on her face.

"Daddy, Savta took us to the park today, we got to see the swans on the lake" A small voice came from Lailie. Puck smiled and looked toward his mother, Sarah looking straight back with a genuine smile.

"I did, didn't I munchkins! And what fun we had! But I'm sure your happy to be back with daddy now, aren't you?"

"Yes" They chimed in unison.

"Well, I think it's about time I get back to the apartment, it's getting late and if you want to miss the traffic Noah, you should be heading home too" Rolling his eyes he replied with a quick nod of the head and a small wave, before placing Jackson and Lailie down to grab his coat.

"Righty, munchkins, what d'you fancy for dinner then!"

"Pizza!" They yelled, making puck smile with delight. He was so lucky to have his children but nevertheless he always thought they should have a mother too.

The first few months had been difficult, trying to find a teaching job and an apartment in a nice area. It seemed that all jobs within the teaching had been taken around her area, so settling for less she grabbed the first job she could, a full time barista at a local coffee shop. By the fourth month of working there, she decided that she could no longer bring Analise into work with her, she was distracting her to say the least, and the owner, although loving Ana, was not best pleased.

Exploring the neighbourhood one Saturday afternoon, had led her to find a quaint little day care around the corner from where she stayed. Deciding that this was the best course of action for her daughter, she set out to find out more. Getting closer to the day care she saw many women standing about, obviously just collecting their children.

Waiting until they cleared out of the way, she spotted a price list for children of certain ages, noticing that the age group that Analise belonged to was not as pricey as she thought she decided that she would book a trial run for Ana. Squeezing through the door with her pram she headed for reception.

A small squeak alerted her of a little girl running toward her and running behind her legs, looking at what she was running from she laughed. Almost identical to the little girl, a little boy with a ridiculous Mohawk holding out a spider.

"Stop" A voice boomed from behind her. I know that voice, who is that she thought, someone from high school. No. Someone from California, one of Finn's friend's maybe. Turning slowly catching the hazel eyes that she once loved ten years ago, "Noah" she gasped.

"Rach?" He asked in complete shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, was totally not expecting the response I got and for that I am grateful. I'll try and update as soon as I can, hopefully more so as I finish Uni on Wednesday and I'll have loads of time to write before I have to go back at the end of January. So just saying thanks to all that reviewed and alerted :) **

**hettiegrace **

**Chapter 2**

Standing there in the middle of his day care centre was Rachel Berry; the last he had heard was her and Finn jet-setting off to California to start their life together. She was just as beautiful now, even better truthfully, than she had been all those years ago. The way her body curved, her hair shone and eyes sparkled as she turned toward him. It wasn't until he saw the slight sadness in her eyes that he realised that she wasn't like her old self, but he knew there was still some of that Rachel Berry left.

"Noah, hi" She said in a quiet, slightly sensual voice. It was then that all hell broke loose, breaking out of reverie he noticed Rachel reaching for a screaming child in the pram and Lailie crying over Jackson and the spider.

"Guys, come on" He said whilst walking towards his gruesome twosome "No need to cry darlin' you'll be alright, but you son, are in time-out" He said with a stern face, pointing toward the corner before lifting Lailie into his arms.

Watching the little boy walk into his corner with a sulking face, made Rachel giggle, he was so much like Noah it was unbelievable. With that she turned to face him watching him interact with the girl in his arms made her heart flutter, a funny feeling awakening inside her.

"Rach, it's so good to see you" He said with a genuine smile turning to look her in the eyes.

"You too, Noah" She replied smiling,

"So who's this little munchkin?" Looking at Analise settled in her arms. The little girl exploring the place with her eyes, every so often snuggling further into Rachel's side.

"This is my daughter Analise" She said with a tight smile. By the way she said it Puck had guessed that Finn was her father and that the little girl's parents were obviously not on speaking terms. Looking closer at the child, he could tell that she was Finn's despite the child being an almost clone of Rachel, she had the same dull hazel eyes.

"Well hello Miss Lise" Noah said as he reached forward to tickle my little girl.

"Ewwo" She giggled lightly.

"And who may these two be then?" Asked Rachel, catching the little girls eye and grinning at her.

"Well, this little darlin' is Lailie and that little bug is Jackson" Looking over to where is son was grumbling to himself over in the corner.

"Jack," He called over to his son, "Come say hello to these pretty little" "Petite Noah" "ladies" Watching the little boy saunter over to where they were standing, he stuck his hand out in a confident gesture saying 'ladies'. Totally Noah's son.

They settled in the playroom after Noah let his staff out early, saying that he would lock up tonight. With the children playing with toys on the mats, they sat down, leaning against the ball pit for a catch-up of sorts.

"So you finally made it to New York" He turned to Rachel, with a smile.

"So you're finally showing all that you're not a Lima Loser" She retorted. "Sorry, that was un-called for" She said, once she say the taken aback look that crossed his face.

"No, its fine" He smiled slightly, "So how's Finn" He asked cutting to the chase.

"Whoa! Like to get to the point do we" She laughed bitterly. "He's as fine as I left him six months ago"

"You left him" He repeated, shocked.

"You have no idea the monster that he had turned in to, I couldn't let him be the way he was, drinking around Ana all the time, I mean seeing her father like that, it's just heart-breaking that he couldn't even try to stop for the sake of his own daughter" She said breaking down. Noah shuffled over taking her in his arms rubbing his hand over her back trying to calm her down.

"Mommy, no cry peease" She whined as she walked over to where they were landing in Noah's lap with a "Oomph!"

"It's okay Rachey" The twins chimed in from behind him, "Daddy always makes things better".

Composing herself and wiping the tears from her eyes, she looked towards Noah, silently thanking him for being there for her as she reached further around him to give him a hug.

"Its okay guys, it was silly, I was upset for nothing there, no need to be worried" She said, faking a smile to the children.

"Right guys who wants to go on the slides!" Noah exclaimed, trying to take our minds of the mini-melt-down I just had.

"Yeeey" They all exclaimed. "I wanna go with Miss Rachel, daddy, cause she very pretty" Said Jackson. Noah looked over at her giving her a look of approval, before smiling and lifting the two girls in his arms.

"Well, I think I can handle another Puckerman, Jackson" She replied, sending a wink to Noah.

**And quick Fanfiction question to all, how do you split the paragraph's more clearly, I tried using the line but that wasn't very helpful! Reviewing is lovely, thanks ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy New Year! I would have updated sooner however my brother messed up our internet with his weird obsession with his PS3 and computer anyway here's the next one, hope it doesn't disappoint.**

…**..**

It had been a couple of days since Noah had seen Rachel, and to be quite honest he was missing her. She was so different than what she used to be but she still had the same drive and enthusiasm that drew Puck to her. He would try and catch her every morning when she dropped of the munchkin but kept missing her.

It was late on Friday evening and Lise was the last one there, except him and the kids. Leaving a note on the door he grabbed the children's bags and set about going to his apartment.

"Aren't we going to wait for Miss Rachel, Daddy?" Questioned Jack.

"Mommy" Squealed Lise, who was being held in Puck's arm.

"Well, she was a little late guys so I left a note for her and she'll come get Lise from ours" Smiled Puck, making his way through the door's to his apartment nodding at one of the neighbours.

….

Rachel was running late when she finished her shift at the coffee shop, hoping that Noah would have waited she jogged down the street toward the Day Care Centre. Noticing the lights off as she got closer, she began to panic. As she got to the door, she noticed a note taped to the inside, 'Call Me, Rach'. Pulling out her phone she dialled his number,

"Noah, where are you? Is Lise with you? Jack and Lailie? Noah" She began to panic.

"Calm it woman! I'm at my apartment, with the munchkins, you were running late so I thought I'd take them home"

"Oh thanks Noah, I was panicked cause I though Ana was gone there" She smiled. "What's your address and I'll be there in a second"

…

A knock at the door announced Rachel's arrival, leaving the children in the living room, Puck went to let Rachel in. Opening the door, he looked out to see an exhausted Rachel smiling tiredly up at him.

"Hey" he smiled, "Tired?"

She nodded slowly, stepping into the apartment.

"Here, I'll take your coat"

"Oh no, it's fine I'll just grab Ana and we'll head out" She smiled, "Thanks, though"

"No, stay please. The kids have missed you these past weeks. We can order take-out" He tempted her, a cheeky grin gracing his face.

"Well…" She looked up at him grinning, "Take-out sounds good"

"Well, that wasn't hard to persuade you"

"Haha!" Rachel said sarcastically whilst sticking her tongue out.

Walking through to the living room, the children squealed as they saw Rachel. Rachel walked over to Ana, lifting her up and squeezing her tight as her giggles filled the room.

"My turn Miss Rach!" Jackson announced, barrelling toward her. Catching him by his waist Puck held onto Jack so that he wouldn't knock over Rachel when she was with Lise. He could fair pack a punch for his age. Placing Ana on the floor, Rachel took Jack from Noah's arms and gave him a hug, in which he replied with a kiss on her cheek.

"What about you Lailie? No hug for Rachel" Said Puck, watching his daughter move cautiously towards Rachel to give her a hug.

"Hi, sweetie" Rachel softly spoke to Lailie; she could tell that the child was still wary of her, a new women coming into her life, brother's and father's. Hopefully she would win her over though, the little girl was just as cute as her own and she would love to get to know her.

….

After their dinner, Noah had persuaded Rachel to stay later. Saying that the kids wanted to play for a bit before her and Lise went home. Putting the kids into their room, Rachel and Noah settled on the couch and relaxed.

"Have you spoken to him yet?" Noah queried.

"No, I tried. I've picked up the phone so many times, to just put it back down again. But it's not like he's making any effort either"

"I s'pose."

"Can I ask you about the twin's mum?" She was treading lightly, knowing the old Puck she thought he may get defensive about it but he just smiled sadly at her before answering.

"Yeah, well we were together for a couple of months when she fell pregnant. At first, I was going to bail, after what happened with Beth and all. I thought, how could I do this again, then decided that now was the chance I had to somewhat redo the Beth situation. Not that I would ever forget my girl." Rachel nodded. "Well, after the kids were born, Olivia, that was their mum, she just up and left one day, leaving a note saying that she couldn't cope and that this was never the life she wanted. Ever since then it's been me and my gruesome twosome"

"Noah" Rachel said quietly, and reached across the couch and hugged him tightly. Crawling over to him she snuggled into his side, hoping to comfort him as she saw that he was still in some kind of a pain.

"You'll be fine Noah, you've got me and Ana now!" She said trying to cheer him up. She looked up at him and they locked eyes.

"That I do" He replied, leaning down to press a kiss to Rachel's lips. Seeing that she wasn't protesting, he deepened it trying to convey his feelings of wanting something more with her. Lost in their own worlds, they didn't hear the small feet padding into the living room.

"DADDY!" Jackson screamed, they tore apart, looking guiltily at the little boy, "you always told me girls had cooties!"

…..

**Sorry for any mistakes, I'm not one of these people who have a beta or whatnot! So any mistakes are mine, and feel free to point out anything incorrect. **

**Oh and please review, thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry to not have updated, I'm in between exams right now, so I should be studying but oh well. So I hope you enjoy, it's not beta'd so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. **

…**.**

Standing at the side of his couch, Jack stood with his mouth agape.

"Son, look, Rachel was just, and we were just…" He looked toward Rachel for help.

"Jackson, we were just kissing, as a friend that's all, nothing more, okay. What was it that you needed your dad for?" Rachel told the child, trying to change the topic in a sly manner.

"Oh right, Annie's fell asleep" He said with a smile at Rachel.

"Oh well, I must be going now Noah, I'll just wake her up, can you call a taxi please"

"You could, just stay the night, Lise could share with Lailie and you can sleep in my bed" Whirling around to face Noah, Rachel opened her mouth to say something about how inappropriate that would be but nothing came out. She stood shocked and blushing scarlet.

"No, no…I…I mean as in I would take the couch! I didn't mean it like that I promise Rach" He stammered noticing his mistake.

"Well, that is a lovely offer, but I'm going to have to refuse, I have to be up early tomorrow and Ana really should stay in her own cot" She smiled graciously, "Thank you though"

Turning to go and collect Ana from the room, Noah grabbed her hand halting her in her steps. Looking past her he noticed that Jack had ran off to his room again.

"You didn't really mean that Rach, right?"

"Mean what, Noah?" She said, a confusing look donning her face, but she knew fine well what he was on about.

"You know what Rach, about us just being friends, I thought we had some sort of, oh I don't know, connection? Well, it was obviously just me then." He said, his head looking down as if he were a puppy scorned.

"Noah, you know I've always liked you in that way," He smiled at her, "But I just can't do this right now with me breaking the engagement of with Finn not that long ago and just happening to meet you again, and not forgetting the kids they ugh"

Reaching down Noah kissed her again, knowing that that was one of the ways he would shut her rambling up.

"Noah" She whined as he pulled away.

"See you can't deny it Rach" She looked up with a frightened gaze.

"Noah, this just can't happen okay. I'm sorry, but not now, while I'm trying to get us on our feet again. Just not now" She said defeated.

Watching her walk to collect Lise, he shook his head of thoughts of them being together straight away. He was going to try harder if he wanted to be with her, and he really truly did.

"Bye Noah, we'll eh see you soon" She questioned, stirring him out of his reverie.

"Yeah, sure, we'll see you later" He said in a dazed state.

…..

After two weeks of Rachel ignoring him, sneakily dropping off and collecting Analise from daycare, he was getting desperate. He was desperate to see her and explain that he was sorry and that would they just go back to being friends as it was slowly killing him that she wasn't around. Truthfully he missed her laugh, the smile she always bore and the constant chatter about nothing and anything.

"Daddy, can we take my purple blanket?" Asked Lailie. Today he was taking the kids to central park for some fun (and to get Rachel of his mind), first though was getting out the house with everything they needed and everyone.

"Yeah sure sweetie, put it beside your backpack and I'll put it in for you okay?"

Smiling at her dad, she ran to her room to collect her blanket. Turning back to Jack, he noticed that he had wondered over to his toys. One minute looking at his girl and his little boy was scattering off. He would need to watch him today in case.

"Right Jacky-boy, get back over here and pick out a t-shirt for today" He smiled as he walked to him.

"I wanna wear this one" He said stomping his foot, reminding him of Rachel although that was impossible.

"Well, you managed to get your breakfast down that this morning, so we need a clean one, okay?"

"This one" He pointed to a little blue top with a skateboard pictured across it. Reaching across he tugged off Jackson's top before dressing him in the chosen top.

"Right, grab some of your toys and if you want your grey blanket then you can take it, and put them beside your bag in the living room boy." He said chasing the boy out the room, grinning at the giggles that could be heard throughout the house. Picking up his dirty top, he threw it in the laundry basket before grabbing a few other tops and an extra pair of trousers to place in his own bag, before getting the same for Lailie. You would never imagine how dirty four year olds could get just by playing in the park.

Collecting the rest of what he needed to take with them, a bag with the kid's clothes and lunch in it, he headed toward the living room to get the kids jackets on.

"Right you two, jackets and shoes!" He exclaimed. Jackson grumbled while Lailie sat forward on the couch for her dad to put her shoes on. Finishing tying Jackson's mini converse on his feet, he announced that it was time to go and for them to grab their bags. As he headed to the

"Dad, you haven't packed our bags" Jackson said in a 'duh' voice.

"Oops, nearly forgot about that. Right I'll do that now then we'll head off" He said smiling at his two children, seeing them smiling back at him.

…..

It was unusually quiet today in the park, spending her days off with Ana in central park always made her dream of living in New York even realer. There were only a few other children with their parents or nannies, in this area of the park. An area of the park that Noah had shown her one day with the kids, the same Noah that she had been avoiding for the past two weeks. She knew it was wrong of her to do so, but after their kiss she couldn't help but feel something for him again and with her trying to get over Finn, it confused her greatly.

Pulling at her arm, Ana grabbed her attention showing her that she had placed her toys in order of size (well nearly) along the edge of the blanket that they sat on.

"Oh, who is my clever little girl eh?" She cooed at her child. Ana grinning back clapping her hands in joy. Grabbing her daughter around her stomach, she lifted her up blowing raspberries into her clothing. Giggling Ana squirmed in Rachel's hands, kicking her legs in delight. Not noticing the little boy standing behind her, she began to be cautious as to why Ana was grabbing at the air behind her and her squealing raised in pitch.

"Rachie" A little timid voice came from behind her. Recognising the voice straight away she placed Ana in front of her on the blanket and turned to face Jackson, noticing that her daughter was doing the same but crawling toward him. Reaching her hands out she grabbed onto Jackson pulling him into a one armed hug while reaching to hold her daughter.

"It's you Rachie, where you been?" He asked sadness present in his voice.

"Sorry, honey, I've just been busy with work and stuff" She smiled at him. Suddenly realising that Noah mustn't be far behind he turned and saw that Lailie and him were making their way over.

Smiling at him as he set their blankets down she managed a small guilty hi.

"Hi Rach" He said, smiling genuinely at her.

"Hey girly" Rachel said whilst looking at Lailie. Shocking both parents Lailie stood up, wrapping her arms round Rachel's neck and kissed her check in a hello. She was always wary of Rachel, but seeing that she had missed her presence made Rachel feel guiltier than she already did. Avoiding Noah had meant avoiding the twins, whom she had grown attached to.

"Right, who wants lunch before we play guys?" He asked the three children, watching Jack and Lailie nod whilst Ana clapped her hands and giggled. Getting the children set up for lunch they left them on one blanket while setting another up for themselves beside them.

"Noah, look I'm sorry" She said in a rush, she couldn't hold it in any longer she really had missed her friend.

"Rach, it doesn't matter, it's okay, let's just not go back to you avoiding me please" Smiling she shook her head.

"I promise I won't avoid you anymore Noah, I swear. And if the offer still stands," She said blushing shyly, "We could see where we hanging out with the kids lead"

Shocked Noah, didn't know how to respond, he slowly leant forward and placed a chaste kiss to her lips. As they pulled apart they grinned at each other.

"So this is what happens when you move New York, you play happy families with someone else eh?" A voice, so familiar to Rachel it gave her chills, roared through the park. Turning she knew that Finn was standing behind her, watching them.

"WHAT! With Puck as well, nice Rachel, Lima Loser number one you've got there. One guy to the next no thoughts on that you were just engaged, you're such a slut."

"Finn please stop, you're making a fuss." She said quietly, noticing that others in the park were staring and the kids had become upset.

"Well, let's just make it an even bigger fuss, yeah" He roared in anger, lunging at Noah his fist connecting with Noah's face with a crack.

….

**Please Review, it's very helpful :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Sorry I have had exams over the past month and I'm now only getting back into the swing of things, so I should be updating more regularly if that is what everyone would like :)**

…**.**

This was certainly not how he expected to spend his Saturday evening. Sitting agitated in a hospital room with two crying children, Rachel slightly weeping and looking guilty and Ana falling asleep, failing miserably due to the noise.

"You know you could just go back to the apartment, stay at mine there's enough room for us there" He tried to smile, wincing at the fractured cheekbone he now had.

"Don't try and speak Noah, you know the doctor said that it would cause you pain, and we are fine here" She smiled through tears, "I don't want to leave you, not with him still in the city" She whispered to him.

"Please, you're exhausted and the kids are too, I'll be fine. I'll grab a taxi to ours later"

"Yours Noah," She smiled softly, whilst he grinned at the correction. "But fine we'll go and get settled for the evening, I'll get takeout" She added as a question however already knowing the answer.

He nodded, silently, holding his arms out so that his children could give him a hug before they left. Reaching over from the end of the bed where they sat, they both crushed themselves to his chest, Lailie still crying lightly leaving damp areas on Noah chest.

"Come here, darlin'" He said reaching out to a tired Ana, Rachel picking her up and placing her beside Jack and Lailie whilst kissing Noah just above his swollen eye. Taking the children off the bed she placed them at her side getting their backpacks for them and giving them to them.

"I'll be home before you know it Rach, take my keys and you'll be fine" He smiled.

"We'll see you back at the house Noah" She smiled, waving goodbye and shuffling the children out the room.

….

"Mr. Puckerman, you're free now," The older nurse smiled warmly at him, "Go get that wife of yours and your children"

"Oh…she's not...she's my" Shaking his head, he replied in a coherent sentence, "Will do!"

Grabbing his effects, he headed for the exit, thanking the nurses as he passed the station. Flagging down a taxi, he jumped in about to say his address but changing it last minute to Rachel's apartment. He would pick up some clothes for the two of them, he didn't want them staying at her apartment in case Finn showed up again.

Asking the taxi driver to wait ten minutes he rushed inside to grab a duffle. Taking the elevator up, he watched impatiently as the numbers hit each before getting to the floor of Rachel's apartment.

Getting his keys out of his pocket, searching for his spare for Rachel's he didn't notice the man standing at the end of the hall.

"You deserved that" He said furiously, standing out from where he was lurking in the shadows.

"What are you doing here?" Puck demanded, trying to keep somewhat calm knowing that Rachel would not be happy knowing that he was causing a fight.

"I'm here to see my fiancé and daughter, Puck" He spat, glaring at him.

"You're not Rachel's fiancé anymore, Finn, you're just Ana's dad" He glared back, "In fact, you're just her drunk and washed up dad." He said more harshly.

"Hey!" He yelled, "You're just a Lima Loser, that's trying to get in with my family"

Giving up on Finn, knowing that he was drunk, he sighed and went to open the door to the apartment. Looking over his shoulder to see Finn leaning against the wall opposite him, looking as if he would barge past into the apartment at any moment.

"Finn, go home, you won't find Rachel here tonight, if you're still looking to be with her and Ana then you need to sober up and learn that you have to be conscious to be a part of a family." He said sadly, knowing that even though he hated what Finn had done to Rachel, he had to try and be nice and give him a chance.

"But I need to see her tonight, to say I've sobered…"

"Look mate, you haven't and you still won't if you can't admit it to yourself, so do us all a favour and leave" He said, going into the apartment, leaning against the door in relief. Leaving ten minutes later he noticed that Finn was no longer lurking outside the apartment. Releasing a sigh, he headed down to the taxi waiting outside the building.

…

"You took longer than I expected Noah." She said, worry evident in her voice. Looking down at his hand he noticed a bag of hers clutched in his grasp. "Why have you got my bag?" She asked puzzled.

"I grabbed clothes for you and the little darlin' and some other things, you're staying here so that I know that you're safe" He replied, smiling.

Confused Rachel took the bag from him and let him enter the house. "Why would I need to stay here? I would be perfectly fine in my own apartment Noah, and there's hardly any room here well for me anyway" She rambled. Cutting her off with a small peck to her forehead, she blushed looking into his eyes.

"He was there when I got there, standing drunk outside your apartment waiting on you. Now tell me that you would have been safe" He gave her a look of, you can't get out of this.

"Well, yeah…I suppose"

"It's fine Rach, there's plenty of room anyway. Ana can share with Lailie in her room, Jack has his own room and I'll take the couch" He smiled gently, moving to the living room, noticing that the kids must be in their rooms.

"No, I can't have you doing that Noah, I'll take the couch"

"No lady, should ever take the couch"

"Fine, we'll share." She said blushing furiously, "We're both adults, it's fine."

"Sure" He grinned at her, "Where are the kids?"

"In bed, they were exhausted from today's events" She smiled fondly at the thought of the children, one who was hers and two who were near enough hers.

"Shall we then" He said, bringing her out of her reverie and nodding toward the stairs that lead to the bedrooms.

"We shall" She smiled.

Heading up the stairs, she went to the bedroom to change into whatever he had brought her whilst he checked on the kids. Noticing that Jack was knocked out like he usually was and the girls silently curled up, with a once in a while soft snore. He headed toward his room, knocking before walking in to alert Rachel that he was present. Walking in he noticed the bathroom light shining from below the door, so he took this opportunity and changed as quickly as possible before applying the ointment the hospital gave him on his cheek. Crawling into his bed he waited for Rachel to come out of the bathroom.

Letting out a low whistle as she entered the room he chuckled when she turned bright red.

"You left me with no choice Noah, you never packed me PJ's" She deadpanned, mumbling that she bet it was on purpose too.

"It may have been," answering her grumbles, whilst appreciating her body in a light blue shirt of his that hung mid-thigh.

"Scooch" She said whilst lifting the covers back to enter the bed, "Noah! Clothes" She gasped.

"I'm in my boxers' babe, nothing wrong with that" He said grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into the bed and up against his chest.

"Fine, but tomorrow, I'm getting more stuff from mine and you are buying pjs, understood" She said whilst wiggling against him to get comfortable.

"Understood" He said, as if he was in pain.

"Goodnight Noah," She said whilst pulling his arm around her waist, "Sweet dreams"

"Night Rach" Kissing her just below her ear.

….

**Please review and tell me what you think, it gives me no motivation to think that it's no good! (Which it probably is) Until next time then! **


End file.
